Fairy Tail - The Secret of Arkbolt
by BecHaven
Summary: Lucy thought everything was going great after the incidents of the Death Blades ordeal. buts sercets and truths begin to surface, Not all is what it seems. Just who is this blonde girl that keeps popping up out of nowhere, and how in Mavis does she seem so familiar?


**Yeah baby! I'm back! Sorry for the huge delay in bringing out the sequel. I know that a lot of you readers have been looking forward to this new sorry, so as an apoloy for being so late I made this chapter have a lot of HOT dragon Nalu lovin! **

**Chapter 1 – Hockey….with your tongue?**

CRASH!

BANG!

"ASH-HOLE!"

"SNOWFLAKE!"

THUMP!

Lucy hissed loudly and turned to glare angrily at the two mages fighting behind her, fire and ice flying everywhere in an almost graceful kind of way. Mirajane smiled at the blonde sitting at her bar and chuckled when Natsu leaped through the air, causing the Lucy to scream in surprise when he landed on the bar in front of her.

"LUCE!" the fire mage beamed brightly showing off his canines, in one swift movement he leaned forward and kissed his partner before flying through the air again to punch Gray who had turned away to sit down thinking the fight was over.

"You damn flame prick!"

"Ice stripper! Put some clothes on you damn pervert!"

Lucy blinked rapidly and suddenly slammed her face into the counter causing Mira to screech as the stellar mage realised she had been staring blankly like a fool, after the fire mage had claimed her lips with his own warm ones.

"Idiot!" hissed the blonde lifting her head, she harshly blow her blonde hair from her hazel brown eyes and glanced behind her again.

Then the stellar mage noticed two certain guild mates sitting in the corner of the guild away from the rest and felt a smirk rise to her soft lips. Levy sat cross-legged on her chair deep in reading a book she had only purchased yesterday, Gajeel sat abnormally close to her looking bored an aloof. But Lucy couldn't help but notice him glace at the script mage every now and then while his exceed partner Lily sat crossed armed next to him smirking in a knowing way.

Just like her and Natsu, Levy and Gajeel seem to have grown closer. But just as her own relationship grew slowly, so did theirs much to the annoyance and chagrin of the rest of the guild. Everyone knew the stellar mage and fire dragon slayer was a couple, but the two still treated each other the same only with kissing.

Lucy sighed and slumped onto the bar again, her shiny blonde locks she is so proud of spilled around her covering her face. If truth be told the blonde would love for their relationship to become a bit more…..what was the word?

Oh yeah! Intimate.

"You know Lucy, the flames will only get hotter if you put more fuel to it!" said Mirajane suddenly with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Mira!" gasped the blonde sitting up straight, knowing full well what the take-over mage had meant. How could she know what she was thinking!?

"Aye!"

The two females turned to see Happy the blue exceed sitting on the bar near them, a fish clamped in his feline paws.

"Shut up you damn cat! I don't need your input at the moment!" hissed Lucy as Happy only grinned.

"Seriously Lucy, you guys are taking too long! I want to see some action!"

"Juvia agrees! Lucy who-is-no-longer-juvia's-love-rival needs to get it on with Natsu!"

Lucy spluttered and turned bright red, turning to face Lisanna and Juvia who had suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Perverts! The lot of you!" yelped Lucy jumping to her feet, she rushed out of the guild with her face burning hot enough to cook on.

Natsu who had just back flipped onto a table to avoid Gray's attack sniffed the air and snapped his head to the door, his eyes widening. He was just about to chase his blonde partner when he was stopped by Mirajane , a wide predatory grin on her delicate features.

* * *

"Careful miss! Don't fall in!"

"I won't!" yelled Lucy with a smile at the passing fishing boat gliding through the canal as the blonde walked along the side, her slender arms stretched out for balance.

"Pun!"

"Oh Plue! You're so adorable!" squealed the stellar mage looking down at the canis minor spirit running behind her, his white shiny body wobbling in its usual manner.

"Pun! Pun PUUUUN!~" replied Plue happily, his running suddenly taking on a lighter tone.

"LUCE!"

Lucy screamed, her arms flailing madly as what seem to be a flying ball of fire colliding into her back. A pair of strong warm arms enveloped the stellar mages petite waist, sending a burst of comforting heat through her body.

"Idiot! You scared me half to death!" screamed the blonde in rage as Natsu's childish grinning face appeared over her shoulder.

"Awww come on Luce! Don't be mean!" pouted the fire mage as his blonde partner thumped him on the head, causing him to let go of her.

Before Lucy could respond in a fit of anger the Dragon Slayer grabbed her wrist and began to drag her towards her home.

"Come on weirdo! I want to try something out!"

Lucy bite back her retort when she saw the excited look on her nakama's face, whatever it is… it better be good.

Lucy didn't realise at that time just how good it was going to get for her.

* * *

Natsu dragged the poor blonde through her own front door and quickly slammed the door shut with a look of excitement and impatient.

"Ok Natsu, what is it that you-!" Lucy was cut off as an all so familiar sensation of warmth clamped over her lips, causing the blonde to become breathless.

Natsu grinned against the kiss and push gently forward, deepening the kiss as the stellar mage relaxed and began to return the gesture.

It felt so nice and warm being kissed by the Fire Dragon Slayer, that was until Lucy felt a sharp painful nip to her bottom lip. The blonde parted her lips in surprise and instantly froze as she felt something long and moist enter her mouth.

"GAK!" screamed Lucy as she flung herself backwards when she realised the thing in her mouth was the fire mages tongue.

When the hell did Natsu learn that from!?

"Wah! Sorry Luce!" flustered the pink haired teen as his partner only stared at him in shock, her hazel brown eyes wide as she tried to wrap her mind around what just had happened.

"Mira said that's what couples do! She said you would like it! I… I mean…I … liked….. it…" Natsu looked away as his voice trailed away in a whisper, his face burning bright red.

Mirajane! Trust that woman to have something to do with this! Lucy stood up and glared angrily at the fire mage who was still looking to the side embrassed, if her god damn friends wanted this so much then fine, she'll give it to them!

"Dragon Boy! Be prepared!" yelled Lucy loudly as Natsu flinched, his eyes widening in horror at the approaching blonde who had a determined look in her eyes.

The fire mage expected to feel a sharp burning slap on his cheek, what he had NOT expected was the blonde to grab his shoulders and slammed her lips against his own.

"Hmpf!" mumbled Natsu as Lucy pressed deeper into the kiss, biting his bottom lip in the same manner he had done before.

And just had Natsu had done before, she slipped her tongue in and began to explore her boyfriend ( or as Natsu says, Mate) mouth.

The Fire Mage froze for a second and then with a sudden burst of bravo, he grabbed the petite blonde's shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

Lucy gave an involuntary blissful moan as she once again felt the Dragon Slayers tongue in her mouth, dominating her.

"Ne…." moaned the sprite mage as Natsu broke the kiss and began to plant hot arousing kisses on her pale neck.

"_Woah!" _thought Lucy as she peeked thorough half-lidded eyes at her nakama who was now licking her neck.

"_What the hell happen to dense clueless Natsu!? Mira didn't tell him to do this as well did she? Not that I'm complaining."_

A throaty low growl issued from the Dragon Slayer, and then suddenly a sharp piercing pain on the blonde's neck shattered her pleasurable state.

With a yelp, Lucy shoved hard against Natsu and without thinking lifted her leg and sent with a scream of "Lucy Kick!" a roundhouse kick to his head.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU!?" screamed Lucy in shock and rage, her slender hands clasping her neck which were slowly oozing blood.

"Why the HELL did you bite me!"

Natsu simply lay on the floor gazing owlishly at a raging Lucy.

"Huh?" came his intelligent reply.

Lucy took a deep breath and tried to steady her racing heart.

"Why did you bite me?" she asked in a much calmer tone.

Natsu looked at her with concern as he scratches the back of his head in confusion.

"Sorry Luce, I guess my dragon instincts took over. I wasn't gonna mark you as mine till later, not till you were more comfortable with it anyway."

The Fire mage gave a toothy grin as Lucy blushed and looked away.

"Baka! Next time you do something like this give me some warning ok? Seriously, marking me as yours. Everybody already knows I'm yours idiot!" grunted the blonde as she moved towards the kitchen to clean up the blood still weakly oozing from her reddening neck.

"Oi! Where ya going?" yelled the Fire Dragon Slayer as he jumped up and grabbed the blondes hand.

Natsu pulled Lucy towards him and smashed his lips against hers. Instantly the female wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

The Fire Mage pulled from the kiss and rested his forehead against his partners.

"I'm not finished with you yet…." Growled Natsu huskily as Lucy gulped and began to shiver, wondering what the pinked haired dragon slayer had on his mind.


End file.
